Death Note Facebook
by TsundereNeko
Summary: What if everyone from Death note found out about Facebook? Read to find out. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Death Note Facebook

I do not own Death note or Facebook

* * *

**Light:**

Got my new Death note.

15 minutes ago Like Comment

**Ryuk:**

Didn't I kill you?

14 minutes ago Like Comment

(1 Person like this)

**Light:**

Its called being GOD.

13 minutes ago Like Comment

(5 People like this)

**Ryuk:**

I thought I made it clear that you're not a God.

12 minutes ago Likes Comment

(1 Person likes this)

**Light:**

I'm GOD! Damn it Ryuk.

11 minutes ago Like Comment

(6 People Like this)

**Misa:**

LIGHT!LIGHT!MISA SORRY MISA GOT YOU CAUGHT!PLEASE FORGIVE MISA!

10 minutes ago Like Comment

**Light:**

….its okay Misa.

9 minutes ago Like Comment

**Ryuk:**

*Groans* This annonying Bitch again?

8 minutes ago Like Comment

(15 People like this)

**Light:**

…..I know. (To Misa)Why you're sorry again?

7 minutes ago Like Comment

**Misa:**

BECAUSE MISA GOT LIGHT IN TROUBLE!

6 Minutes ago Like Comment

**Light:**

Oh,you did? But I'm God

5 minutes ago Like Comment

(6 People like this)

**Misa:**

MISA HAS DEATH NOTE TOO!THAT MAKES MISA IS GODDESS!SO,LIGHT HAS TO MARRY MISA,YES?

4 minutes ago Like Comment

**Light:**

No

3 mintues ago Like Comment

**Ryuk:**

Good job Light

2 minutes ago Like Comment

**Matt:**

LOL! REJECTED!

1 mintues ago Like Comment

**Misa:**

*Depression*

9 minute ago Like Comment

**Mello:**

MATT! WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE?

8 minutes ago Like Comment

**Light:**

WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?

14 minutes ago Like Comment

**Ryuk:**

Light? What's wrong with you?

13 mintues ago Like Comment

(16 People like this)

**Light:**

I am God

12 mintues ago Like Comment

(8 People like this)

**Mello:**

What's wrong with him?

11 mintues ago Like Comment

(16 People like this)

**L Lawliet:**

I can tell, Light has gone crazy with power

10 minutes ago Like Comment

(6 People like this)

**Light:**

Who are you?

9 mintues ago Like Comment

**L Lawliet:**

Who are you?

8 minutes ago Like Commnet

**Light:**

I am GOD!

7 minutes ago Like Comment

**L Lawliet:**

YOU are God? I don't think so, Kira

6 minutes ago Like Comment

**Light:**

I am God!

5minutes ago Like Comment

(4 People like this)

**L Lawliet:**

What's wrong with you?

4 minutes ago Like Comment

(21 People like this)

**Light:**

I am God.

3 minutes ago Like Comment

**L Lawliet:**

and I'm Justice

2 mintues ago Like Comment

**Light:**

And I don't care, I'm back and I will get rid of all evil in the world!

1 minutes ago Like Comment

* * *

So,this is my first story hoped it turned out well. Me and my friend did this together in class, also sorry if the characters seem OCC. Will be edited later. Anyways, Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Death Note Facebook

I do not own Death note or Facebook

* * *

**Matt:**

HEY GET OFF MY ACCOUNT!-Light

21 minutes ago Like Comment

**Light:**

LOLOL…NO! If you're 'God', get it back yourself

20 minutes ago Like Comment

**Matt:**

NO! Besides, how can I, when your roommate has a gun to my head?

19 Minutes ago Like Comment

**Light:**

let him kill you, 'God'

18 Minutes ago Like Comment

**L Lawliet:**

What is happening?

17 Minutes ago Like Comment

**Ryuk:**

Even I'm Confused

16 Minutes ago Like Comment

**Light:**

IT DOES NOT INVOVLE YOU PEOPLE

15 Minutes ago Like Comment

**Matt:**

Get off my account, before I destroy every single games that you own

14 Minutesd ago Like Comment

**Light:**

NOOOO! DON'T!

13 Minutes ago Like Comment

**Matt:**

Then get the fuck off my account!

12 Minutes ago Like Comment

**Mello:**

I'd do it Matt. He's holding your PSP right now

11 Mintues ago Like Comment

**Light**:

OKAY! But you have to get off mine too!

10 Minutes ago Like Comment

**Matt:**

YOU GET OFF FIRST!

9 Minutes ago Like Comment

Light:

Okay. Damn.

8 Minutes ago Like Comment

**L Lawliet:**

Hmm?

36 Minutes ago Like Comment

**Matt:**

I'm not getting off yet

40 Minutes ago Like Comment

( Two Comment)

**Light:**

WHAT? WHY?

39 Minutes ago Like

**Matt:**

I'm checking your inbox, that's why

38 Minutes ago Like

**Matt:**

Wow. There's a lot to Mello. I'm Gonna read them

37 Minutes ago Like Comment

(One Comment)

**Light:**

NO! DON'T!

36 Minutes ago Like

**Matt:**

*Groans* THERE ALL GAY! What the FUCK?

35 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Four Comments)

**L Lawliet:**

I didn't know you were gay, Matt.

34 Minutes ago Like

(8 people like this)

**Light:**

I'm not!

33 Minutes ago Like

**Matt:**

Then what's with all this gay messages?

32 Minutes ago Like

**Light:**

*Depression*

31 Minutes ago Like

**Matt:**

''I love you my love. ~Matt ''

30 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Six Comments)

**Light:**

WHY'D YOU POST THAT?

29 Minutes ago Like

**Matt:**

''Give me one more kiss tomorrow? ~Matt ''

28 Minutes ago Like

**Light:**

STOP!

37 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet:**

No, Please do continue. I'm getting very interested

36 Minutes ago Like

(39 people like this)

**Matt:**

I don't intend to stop

35 Minutes ago Like

(48 People like this)

**Light:**

WHY DID SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE THAT?

34 Minutes ago Like

**Matt:**

''Sweetie, I love you so much. ~ Matt''

33 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Seven Comments)

**Light:**

NO!

32 Minutes ago Like

**Mello:**

Matt, your cigarette feel out

31 Minutes Like

Light:

**NO!**

30 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet:**

Matt, you can always light up another cigarette

29 Minutes ago Like

**Light:**

(To L) I wasn't done with my first 'NO' and (To Light) STOP IT!

28 Minutes ago Like

**Matt:**

''I love you soo much. ~Matt''

27 Minutes ago Like

**Light:**

NOOOO! MELLO! SHOOT HIM!

26 Minutes ago Like

**Matt:**

All these next messages…are just…..oh wow

25 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Three Comments)

**L Lawliet :**

Would you please post those messages?

24 Minutes ago Like

(69 People like this)

**Matt:**

Wow. Ryuzaki, I didn't know you like those kind of things

23 Minutes ago Like

(18 People like this)

**L Lawliet:**

There's many things you don't know about me *Smirks*

22 Minutes ago Like

**Mello:**

*Shocked and Embarssed*

21 Minutes ago Like Comment

(One Comment)

**Light:**

MELLO!

20 Minutes ago Like

**Matt:**

*Groans* You guys do RP?

19 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Six Comments)

**Ryuk:**

Light. What's RP?

18 Minutes ago Like

**Matt:**

Well, it's short for role playing, you know of anime characters. But Matt and Mello does it VERY differently.

17 Minutes ago Like

(42 People likes this)

**Ryuk:**

Oh, wow

17 Minutes ago Like

(13 People like this)

**L Lawliet:**

Well, that was to be expected

16 Minutes ago Like

(12 People like this)

**Light:**

*Depression*

15 Minutes ago Like

**Mello:**

*Depression*

14 Minutes ago Like

* * *

So,this is chp.2 and yes this was the first story i uploaded but i had to delete it cuz my edits wouldnt show,so i had to delete tht one and reuploaded it again. Also i had to change the rating cuz my friend wanted this story to be yaoi for some reason. So, thats all. Plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

Death Note Facebook

I do not own Death note or Facebook

* * *

**Ryuk:**

This conversation is amusing

45 Minutes ago Like Comment

(One person Like this)

**L Lawliet:**

Yes, yes it is

44 Minutes ago Like Comment

**Ryuk:**

That's why humans are so interesting. Hey Light, can I have an apple?

43 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Four Comments)

**Matt:**

Not now Ryuk, But later. I'm kinda dealing with something here

42 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk:**

But I need it now, or I'm gonna go through withdrawal again

41 Minutes ago Like

**Matt:**

I know that, but I am kinda busy right now so, later

40 Minutes ago Like

**Light:**

I am so confused

39 Minutes ago Like

(50 People like this)

**Mello:**

Yeah, me too

38 Minutes ago Like

(150 People like this)

**Matt:**

''Dear Mello, I love you sooo much, sooo much that I'm gonna buy all the chocolate you want. ~Matt''

37 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Six Comments)

**Light:**

*Blushes* DAMN YOU!

36 Minutes ago Like

**Mello:**

Oh yeah, I remember that. MATT YOU LIAR! YOU NEVER BOUGHT ME CHOCOLATE!

35 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk:**

This is getting funny

34 Minutes ago Like

(80 People like this)

**Light:**

Mello, you see it all de- qehnvzdg;afnad;'apri04nfs

33 Minutes ago Like

**Matt:**

What happened?

32 Minutes ago Like

(50 People like this)

**L Lawliet:**

95% that Mello has gone to go kill him.

31 Minutes ago Like

(45 People like this)

(**Near** has logged in)

**Near:**

Hello everyone.

45 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Eight Comments)

**L Lawliet:**

Hello Near.

44 Minutes ago Like

**Matt:**

Hey, Ryukzaki, who's this?

43 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet:**

My cousin

42 Minutes ago Like

(10 People like this)

**Matt:**

Your cousin?

41 Minutes ago Like

(21 people like this)

**L Lawliet:**

Yeah

40 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk:**

Hey Light, why are you still on that guy's account?

39 Minutes ago Like

(15 People like this)

**Matt:**

Ah, I forgot to switch back. Be right back.

38 Minutes ago Like

(**Matt** has logged off)

(**Light Yagami** has logged on)

**Ryuk:**

Well, that was quick

37 Minutes ago Like Comment

(40 People like this)

(Three Comments)

**L Lawliet:**

Indeed.

36 Minutes ago Like

**Near:**

I don't get what's going

35 Minutes ago Like

**Light:**

Read the post above

34 Minutes ago Like

(5 People like this)

**Near:**

Okay

33 Minutes ago Like

**Mello:**

I KILLED MATT!

32 Minutes ago Like Comment

(One Comments)

**L Lawliet:**

Good for you

31 Minutes ago Like

(16 People like this)

**Near:**

I read it, and I still don't get it

30 Minutes ago Like Comment

(One Comments)

**L Lawliet:**

*Sighs*

29 Minutes ago Like

(29 People like this)

**Light:**

I don't know what's going on anymore.

28 Minutes ago Like Comment

(45 People like this)

(One Comment)

**Ryuk:**

Neither do I

27 Minutes ago Like

**Mello:**

Hey everyone, guess what?

26 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Four Comments)

(**Matsuda** has logged in)

**Matsuda:**

Chicken butt

25 Minutes ago Like

**Mello:**

NO! Matt's hair is actually GREEN!

24 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet:**

How…..unexpected

23 Minutes ago Like

(45 People like this)

**Light**:

Yep

22 Minutes ago Like

* * *

This is chp.3 everyone, right now I'm writing Chp.4 but I have to wait till I see my friend tmrw. Also, for yaoi sentences and things, credit goes to my friend who wrote this with me. So, that's all I have to say for now bye and plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

Death Note Facebook

I do not own Death note or Facebook

* * *

(**Misa** has logged in)

(**Misa** has changed her name to** Misa Misa**)

**Light**:

Well, that's was to be expected

59 Minutes ago Like Comment

(15 People likes this)

**Ryuk**:

Yep

58 Minutes ago Like Comment

**Misa Misa**:

MISA IS BACK!

57 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Six Comments)

**Ryuk**:

No one really wants you here, annoying bitch

56 Minutes ago Like

(20 People like this)

**Matt**:

LOL! BURN!

55 Minutes ago Like

(9 People like this)

**Mello**:

Hey, I thought I killed you

54 Minutes ago Like

(3 People like this)

**Near**:

*Gasps* HE'S IMMORTAL!

53 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

No, he's not, Right Ryuk?

52 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

Yeah, he's not immortal. Just an idiot.

51 Minutes ago Like

(65 People like this)

**Mello**:

That is actually very true

50 Minutes ago Like

(4 People like this)

**Light**:

I like big boobs. Lol, JK. They're scary

1 Hour ago Like Comment

(Thirty Comments)

**L Lawliet**:

Says the one who read/hides porn magazines.

59 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

W-WHAT? Me? Porn? Impossible.

58 Minutes ago Like

(One person like this)

**L Lawliet**:

Stop lying. I know what you do when you think you're alone.

57 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

You stalk me?

56 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

Yes, and I put cameras in your room and watch you.

55 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

...

54 Minutes ago Like

(95 People like this)

**Ryuk**:

What? Light? By the way Light, I watch you in your sleep

53 Minutes ago Like

(10 People like this)

**Light**:

I want to die.

52 Minutes ago Like

**Matt**:

LOL! KARMA!

51 Minutes ago Like

(One person like this)

**Light**:

Shut the fuck up

50 Minutes ago Like

(6 People like this)

**Matt**:

No, I won't shut the fuck up. You totally deserve this

49 Minutes ago Like

(3 People like this)

**Light**:

I AM GOD! Your name is going I the Death note!

48 Minutes ago Like

(10 People like this)

**Matt**:

Bite my fucking' ass!

47 Minutes ago Like

(2 People like this)

**Light**:

*Writing*

46 Minutes ago Like

(15 People like this)

**Mello**:

MATTS GONNA DIE! HOORAY!

45 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

And Done!

44 Minutes ago Like

(55 People like this)

**Near**:

Oh, I want to see this

43 Minutes ago Like

(25 People like this)

**Light**:

MUAHAHAHA!

42 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

And…He's gone crazy again

41 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

GET OFF MY ACCOUNT RYUK! ~Light

40 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

Awww

39 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

GET OFF NOW OR NO MORE APPLES!

38 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

FINE!

37 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

Another hack Kira? You should really change your password.

36 Minutes ago Like

(74 People like this)

**Light**:

PASSWORD = BOOBZ!

35 Minutes ago Like

**Near**:

O.O

24 Minutes ago Like

(150 People like this)

**Ryuk**:

I'm gonna change my password and that wasn't my password to even begin with

23 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

Like im gonna even let you do that

22 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

I'm not gonna tell you my new password Ryuk

21 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

I'm gonna find out anyways.

20 Minutes ago Like

(16 People like this)

* * *

So this is chapter 4,i finally felt like updating. Also credits for the weird things in this story belongs to my partner.

Anyways thx for reading and review plz.


	5. Chapter 5

Death Note Facebook

I do not own Death note or Facebook

* * *

**Ryuk:**

No you won't

2 Hours ago Like Comment

(Forty two Comments)

**L Lawliet**:

Yes, he will

1 and 59 Minutes ago Like

**Misa Mis**a:

NO! he won't because Ryuk is a stupid shinigami!

1 and 58 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

SHUT UP! YOU STUPID BITCH!

1 and 57 Minutes ago Like

(1,500 Likes)

**Misa Misa**:

WHY DID SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE THAT?

1 and 56 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

Lol, Ryuk.

1 and 55 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

That seems…weird.

1 and 54 Minutes ago Like

(45 People like this)

**Mello**:

Yep, hey kira, is Matt dead yet?

1 and 53 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

In 48 seconds, then he will be dead.

1 and 52 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

HOORAY!

1 and 51 Minutes ago Like

**Matt**:

MELLO! How could you?

1 and 50 Minutes ago Like

(65 People like this)

**Mello**:

You get what you deserve, Mattie.

1 and 49 Minutes ago Like

(5 People like this)

**Ryuk**:

Lol, Mattie

1 and 48 Minutesa go Like

Matt:

I am not a dog!

1 and 47 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

In my eyes, you are.

1 and 46 Minutes ago Like

(30 People like this)

**Light**:

Lol, stupid humans, but they are very amusing

1 and 45 Minutes ago Like

(55 People like this)

**Ryuk**:

Not all humans are as interesting as them

1 and 44 Minutes ago Like

(65 People like this)

**Light**:

Or as you. You married two people and killed them just to get life insurance money.

1 and 43 Minutes ago Like

**Misa Misa**:

YOU DID WHAT?

1 and 42 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

SHUT UP RYUK!

1 and 41 Minutes ago Like

**Misa Misa**:

MARRY MISA!

1 and 40 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

No.

1 and 39 Minutes ago Like

(2,600 People like this)

**Misa Misa**:

*Despair*

1 and 38 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

Lol. Good job Light.

1 and 37 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

Yeah. *Gasps* MATT'S DEAD! YAY!

1 and 36 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

Finally

1 and 35 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

RYUK. Get off my account, NOW.

1 and 34 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

Fine, Fine

1 and 33 Minutes ago Like

(**Light Yagami** has logged off)

(**Ryuk** has logged off)

(**Matt** has changed his name to **Ghost Matt**)

(**Light Yagami** has logged on)

**Light**:

What the fuck? Ghost Matt?

1 and 32 Minutes ago Like

(900 People like this)

(**Ryuk** has logged on)

**Ryuk**: Ghosts do not exists.

1 and 31 Minutes ago Like

(3 People like this)

**Ghost Matt**:

Oh, and shinigami exists.

1 and 30 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

Yes, because they control half of the world

1 and 29 Minutes ago Like

Ghost Matt:…FUCK YOU! HAHAHA!

1 and 28 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

*Sighs* Matt, no matter what, you're always an idiot.

1 and 27 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

I totally agree

1 and 26 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

Yep

1 and 25 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

Indeed

1 and 24 Minutes ago Like

**Ghost Matt**:

…FUCK ALL OF YOU ASS OF A PERSON! And you cant kill me 'cause I'm already dead. So HA!

1 and 23 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:…Ryuk, can the death note kill ghosts?

1 and 22 Minutes ago Like

(55 People like this)

**Ryuk**:

Of course, it can do anything

1 and 21 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

Excellent

1 and 20 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

DO IT YAGAMI!

1 and 19 Minutes ago Like

**Ghost Matt**:

Hey, I just noticed something. Yagami's last name spelled backwards, spells 'I'm a gay'

1 and 18 Minutes ago Like

(3,659 People like this)

* * *

Here's Chp.5 people. hopeu enjoy,also for the last part,i just had to do it. Anyways credit for weird things goes to my ,thx for reading and plz review!


	6. Chapter 6

Death Note Facebook

I do not own Death Note or Facebook

* * *

**Light**:

Fuck you Ghost boy

1 and 17 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Fifteen Comments)

**Mello**:

Lol, 'I'm a gay'!

1 and 16 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

Hilarious

1 and 15 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

Even I just noticed that

1 and 14 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

Fuck all of you. All of your names are going into the Death Note, and as or you Ryuk, NO MORE APPLES FOR YOU!

1 and 13 Minutes ago Like

(One person likes that)

**Misa Misa**:

You tell them Light!

1 and 12 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

Shut up Bitch. (To Light) how cruel and sadistic.

1 and 11 Minutes ago Like

(15 People like this)

**Ghost Matt**:

Did you forget? I'm already dead!

1 and 10 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

And did you forget? The Death Note can do anything.

1 and 9 Minutes ago Like

(Two person likes this)

**Ghost Matt**:

Oh SHIT!

1 and 8 Minutes ago Like

(3 People like this)

**Mello**:

We are in DEEP SHIT right now, aren't we?

1 and 7 Minutes ago Like

(3 People like this)

**Light**:

*Smirks* Yes, yes you are.

1 and 6 Minutes ago Like

(**Matsuda** has logged on)

(**Near** has logged on)

**Matsuda**:

So, what's going on here?

1 and 5 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

Nothing, nothing at all.

1 and 4 Minutes ago Like

**Ghost Matt**:

I AM A GHOST!

1 and 3 Minutes ago Like

**Matsuda**:

O.o

1 and 2 Minutes ago Like

(**Near** has posted on **L Lawliet's** wall)

**Near** **L - Lawliet**

**Near**:

Oh L, I got some cake here!

1 and 1 Minutes ago Like Comment

( Ten Comments)

**L Lawliet**:

O.O Give…Me…SOME!

59 Minutes ago Like

**Near**:

Hmm….No. I think I'm just gonna smash it with my toy train.

58 Minutes ago Like

(6 People like this)

**L Lawlie**t:

No…

57 Minutes ago Like

**Near**:

And the cake goes, SMASH!

56 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

No…

55 Minutes ago Like

**Near**:

*Smirks* Just kidding! *Smiles*

54 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

I hate you

53 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

Well, that was amusing.

52 Minutes ago Like

(55 People like this)

**Ryuk**:

Indeed

51 Minutes ago Like

(**Beyond** has logged on)

**Light**:

Who?

50 Minutes ago Like Comments

(Five Comments)

**L Lawliet**:

Some guy who looks like me and like strawberry jam.

49 Minutes ago

**Light**:

Oh, wait. Why strawberry jam?

48 Minutes ago Like

(1500 People like this)

**Beyond**:

Why did so many people like that?

47 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

(To Light) Who knows. he just likes it

46 Minutes ago Like

**Beyond**:

I'm being ignored.

45 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

YAY! I JUST BOUGHT MORE CHOCOLATE!

44 Minutes ago Like Comments

(Four Comments)

**Light**: No one cares.

43 Minutes ago Like

(6 People like this)

**L Lawliet**:

I do

42 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

HA! TAKE THAT YAGAMI!

41 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

*Sweatdrops*

40 Minutes ago Like

(95 People like this)

(**L Lawliet** has posted on **Mello**'s wall)

**L Lawliet -** **Mello**

**L Lawliet**:

So can I have some chocolate?

39 Minutes ago Like Comment

( Four Comments)

**Mello**:

NO!

38 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

*Depression*

37 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

Fine, but only a little!

36 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

Thank you

35 Minutes ago Like

* * *

I finally finished Chp.6. the only reason i did this is because i temporarily had no internet,then it came 's all, plz review!


	7. Chapter 7

Death Note Facebook

I do not own Death note or Facebook

* * *

**Mello**:

HEY EVERYONE, GUESS WHAT?

36 Minutes ago Like Comments

(Seventeen Comments)

**Matsuda**:

Chicken butt

35 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

NO!STOP THAT!

34 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

So, what's the point of this post?

33 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

Oh, right. Anyways, I found out Matt's real name

32 Minutes ago Like

**Ghost Matt**:

YOU WHAT?

31 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

Well, what is it?

30 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

It's –

29 Minutes ago Like

**Ghost Matt**:

Don't you dare tell them Mello!

28 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

It's…Mail Jeevas!

27 Minutes ago Like

**Ghost Matt**:

NOOOO! NOW EVERYONE KNOWS!

26 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

Lol, 'Mail Jeevas'

25 Minutes ago Like

(80 People like this)

**Ghost Matt**:

I want to die again *Depression*

24 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

That is very…unepected

23 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

Indeed

22 Minutes ago Like

(25 People like this)

**Light**:

Ryuk, why do keep on saying 'indeed'?

21 Minutes ago Like

(25 People like this)

**Ryuk**:

I don't know

20 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

*Sweatdrop*

19 Minutes ago Like

(**L Lawliet** is now friends with **Watari**)

**Light**:

I really thought that would happen earlier

18 Minutes ago Like Comments

(50 People like this)

(Two Comments)

**L Lawliet**:

Watari just made an account

17 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

Oh

16 Minutes ago Like

(**Light Yagami** is now friends with **Kiyomi Takada**)

(**Light Yagami** is now in a relationship with **Kiyomi Takada**)

**Misa Misa**:

W-WHAT?

15 Minutes ago Like

(Three Comments)

**Ryuk**:

Well, it better than that annoying bitch

14 Minutes ago Like

**Misa Misa**:

HEY!

13 Minutes ago Like

(**Beyond** has changed his name to **Beyond Birthday**)

**Light**:

Birthday is your last name?

12 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Five Commnets)

**Beyond Birthday**:

Yes, why?

11 minutes ago Like

**Light**:

Nothing , it's just odd for the word 'Birthday' to be a last name.

10 Minutes ago Like

(15 People like this)

**Beyond Birthday**:

Oh, really?

9 Minutes ago Like

Yes, but its not an insult. It makes your name, unique.

8 Minutes ago Like

**Beyond Birthday**:

Oh, thank you.

7 Minutes ago Like

(**Beyond Birthday** has changed his alternative name to **BB**)

(**L Lawliet** has posted on **Light Yagami**'s wall)

**L Lawliet** – **Light Yagami**

**L Lawliet**:

I guess you words have effected Beyond more than you thought

15 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Two Comments)

**Light**:

But, it wasn't an insult

14 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

Still, he must have mistook it wrong.

13 Minutes ago Like

(**Kiyomi Takada** has posted on **Light's Yagami**'s wall)

**Kiyomi Takada** – **Light Yagami**

**Kiyomi**:

Light, are we still going on our date today?

13 Minute ago Like Commments

(Two Commnets)

**Light**:

Yeah, just meet me at the café at noon

12 Minutes ago Like

**Kiyomi**:

Okay

11 Minutes ago Like

(**Ryuk** is now friends with **Rem** and **Sidoh**)

**Light**:

Well, that was to be expected, right Ryuzaki?

10 Minutes ago Like

(Two Comments)

**L Lawliet**:

Correct

9 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

When did you two get so friendly?

(80 People like this)

* * *

I really have nothing to say except, plz review.


	8. Chapter 8

Death Note Facebook

I do not own Death note or Facebook

* * *

**Light**:

What do you mean Ryuk?

2 hours ago Like Comment

(Two Comments)

**L Lawliet**:

Yeah, I'm confused too.

1 and 59 Minutes ago Like Comment

**Ryuk**:

Never mind

1 and 58 Minutes ago

(**Ghost Matt** has changed his name to** Super Ghost Matt**)

**Light**:

What the fuck?

1 and 57 Minutes ago Like Comments

(15 People like this)

(Five Comments)

**Super Ghost Matt**:

I AM A SUPER GHOST!

1 and 56 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

Just because you put a cape on, doesn't mean you're super

1 and 55 Minutes ago Like

**Super Ghost Matt**:

Awwwwww

1 and 54 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

Now change you name back!

1 and 53 Minutes ago Like

**Super Ghost Matt**:

Fine

1 and 52 Minutes ago Like

(Super Ghost Matt has changed his name to **Ghost Matt**)

**Ghost Matt**:

Better?

1 and 51 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Five Comments)

**Mello**:

Much better, thank you

1 and 50 Minutes ago Like

**Ghost Matt**:

*Gasps* I just experienced bliss!

1 and 49 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

Just because I said 'Thank you'?

1 and 48 Minutes ago Like

**Ghost Matt**:

Yep

**Mello**:

Matt, you are such an IDOIT!

1 and 47 Minutes ago Like

(50 People like ths)

(**Ryuk** has posted on **Light Yagami**'s wall)

**Ryuk** – **Light Yagami**

**Ryuk**:

Hey Light, you and that guy still haven't answered my question.

1 and 46 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Five Comments)

**Light**:

That guy? Oh, you mean Ryuzaki?

1 and 45 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

Yeah, him

1 and 44 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

We're friendly because, we're friends. I guess

1 and 43 Minutes ago Like

(One Person like this)

**L Lawliet**:

Yeah, that's mostly the whole reason.

1 and 42 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

…

1 and 41 Minutes ago Like

(**L Lawliet** changed his alternative name to **Ryuzaki**)

(**Light Yagami** has posted on** L Lawliet**'s wall)

**Light Yagami** – **L Lawliet**

**Light**:

Why did you do that Ryuzaki-kun?

1 and 40 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Six Comments)

**L Lawliet**:

Because you always call me that

1 and 39 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

Doesn't mean you have to do that

1 and 38 Minutes ago

**L Lawliet**:

Oh, I know that, I just wanted to do it

1 and 37 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

Oh, is that so? *Sweatdrops*

1 and 36 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

Ys

1 and 35 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

I am so confused right now

1 and 34 Minutes ago Like

(150 People like this)

(**L Lawliet** has posted on **Light Yagami**'s wall)

**L Lawliet** –** Light Yagami**

**L Lawliet**:

Wanna come over for cake?

1 and 33 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Eighteen Comments)

**Light**:

Sure

1 and 32 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

Can I come?

1 and 31 Minutes ago like

**L Lawliet**:

No

1 and 30 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

Why does kira get too?

1 and 29 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

Because I invited him

1 and 28 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

Damn it

1 and 27 Minutes ago Like

**Ghost Matt**:

You know, you guys seem to act like a gay couple

1 and 26 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

….

1 and 25 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

Fuck off Ghost boy

1 and 24 Minutes ago Like

(One Person like this)

**Ghost Matt**:

You fuck off

1 and 23 Minutes ago Like

* * *

i finally updated! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, chp.9 is almost finished. and i also have some news for you guys, me and partner are working on a different story called 'Kuroshitsuji Facebook'. why kuroshitsuji u ask? because my partner is obsessed with it, and i decided to make her happy and do this. so plz check that out when it comes and and plz review!


	9. Chapter 9

Death Note Facebook

I do not own Death note or Facebook

* * *

**Mello**:

This is conversation A and B, please C your way out of it

1 and 22 Minutes ago Like

(50 People like this)

**Light**:

Nice one, but you butted in too

1 and 21 Minutes ago Like

(One Person like this)

**Mello**:

That is so not true, right L?

1 and 20 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

No, Light is right

1 and 19 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

WHAT? But I fended for you!

1 and 18 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

Thank you Ryuzaki-kun

1 and 17 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

WHY ARE YOU THANKING HIM?

1 and 16 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

Your welcome

1 and 15 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

*Depression*

(**Mello** has posted on **Ghost Matt**'s wall)

**Mello** – **Ghost Matt**

**Mello**:

MATT! Why is the bathroom locked?

1 and 14 Minutes ago Like Comment

(Twelve Comments)

**Ghost Matt**:

BECAUSE IM TAKING A GHOST SHIT!

1 and 13 Minutes ago like

**Mello**:

Ewwwww

1 and 12 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

Can ghost take shits? Or even go to the bathroom?

1 and 11 Minutes ago Like

(150 People like this)

**L Lawliet**:

I don't think they can. What do you think,Ryuk?

1 and 10 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

Like I said before, I don't believe in Ghosts. So, I don't care

1 and 9 Minutes ago Like

**Light**:

I'll give you an apple if you tell us your opinion

1 and 8 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

I think ghost can't take shits or even us a computer or phone

1 and 7 Minutes ago Like

**Ghost Matt**:

Crap! I've been found out! FINE! I'm not a ghost!

1 and 6 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

I KNEW IT! NOW GET OUT OF THE FUCKING BATHROOM!

1 and 5 Minutes ago Like

**Ghost Matt**:

NO! I'M TAKING A SHIT! USE MY BATHROOM!

1 and 4 Minutes ago Like

**Mello**:

NO! IT SMELLS LIKE SHIT!

1 and 3 Minutes ago Like

**Ghost Matt**:

FUCK YOU!

1 and 2 Minutes ago Like

(**Ghost Matt** has changed his name to **Matt**)

**Light**:

Oh wow

1 and 1 Minutes ago Like Comment

(25 People like this)

* * *

Extra!

''Matt! GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!'' Mello yelled, ''NO!'' replied Matt.

''STOP SMOKING POT AND GET OUT!'' cried Mello. ''I'M NOT SMOKING POT!''

Replied Matt. ''THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BATHROOM!'' yelled Mello,

''NO! JUST USE MY STUPID BATHROOM'' screamed Matt. ''NO! YOU GO USE IT!''

Replied Mello, ''NO! IT SMELLS LIKE POT IN THERE!'' screamed Matt. ''oh shit….''

Whispered Matt, ''HA! I KNEW YOU WERE SMOKING POT!'' screamed Mello.

* * *

So, the omake just came to me in a flash, so i thought i should hurry and type it in and update Chp.9

so plz review!


	10. Extra! part 1

Death Note Facebook

I do not own Death note or Facebook

* * *

**Kiyomi Takada:**

Has anyone seen Light? I haven't seen him since our last date.

3 Hours ago Like Comment

(Eight Comments )

**L Lawliet**:

No

2 and 59 Minutes ago Like

**Ryuk**:

Not at all

2 and 58 Minutes ago Like

**Rem**:

Who?

2 and 57 Minutes ago Like

**Misa Misa**:

STOP RUBBING IT IN!

2 and 56 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

How long has it been since you seen him?

2 and 55 Minutes ago Like

**Kiyomi Takada**:

About a week ago

2 and 54 Minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet**:

Hmm… I see, I'll look into for you

2 and 53 Minutes ago Like

**Kiyomi Takada**:

Thank you

2 and 52 Minutes ago Like

* * *

~Omake!~

(Behind the scenes)

**Ryuzaki**:

Light-kun, look at this.

**Light**:

What is it?

**Ryuzaki**:

Apparently you're missing, even the shinigami doesn't know where you are

**Light**:

Hmm… seems so.

**Ryuzaki**:

Should I tell them where you are?

**Light**:

No, I wanna see what they'll do.

**Ryuzaki**:

Hmm?

**Light**:

Don't you think it will b interesting?

**Ryuzaki**:

I suppose so. So should we continue what we were doing?

**Light**:

Yes, yes we should

**Ryuzaki**:

Okay, so where were we?

* * *

So, i finally updated the reason why it took me a while is because i couldn't think of anything. My partner is too lazy to help me think of anything,so i want you guys to think of any surprise ending,the one i think is best will be i the next part of this extra. That's all so, plz review!


	11. Extra part 2

Death Note Facebook

I do not own Death note or Facebook

* * *

Continuing from last time...

**Ryuzaki:**

**I suppose so. So should we continue what we were doing?**

**Light:**

**Yes, yes we should**

**Ryuzaki:**

**Okay, so where were we?**

**Light:**

**We were getting ready to do that**

**Ryuzaki:**

**Oh, of course**

**Light:**

**By theway, i also i took a shower while we were on break from our activity**

**Ryuzaki:**

**Oh, i don't mind at all**

**Light:**

**Well, okay then. Let's get started**

**Ryuzaki:**

**Indeed**

**~GAME START!~**

**(A few minutes later)**

**~K.O!~**

**Light:**

**Damn it!**

**Ryuzaki:**

**That's the tenth time you lost Light-kun.**

**Light:**

**DAMN IT!**

* * *

So,sorry for not updating in a while, i had to deal with school stuff cuz school ended for us. Anyways this is part 2 of the extra. Sorry Kaylerx3 for not going with your idea but my partner is in charge of those things and she's going to spain so we couldn't do it. Sorry. Plz review!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own

Death Note or Facebook

* * *

**L Lawliet:**

Well, that conversation was…disturbing

1 hour ago Like Comment

(90 People like this)

(Five Commets)

**Light:**

I totally agree

59 minutes ago Like

**Ryuk:**

Seriously, when did you two get chummy?

58 minutes ago Like

(15 People like this)

**Misa:**

YEAH! For once I agree with that stupid thing! When did you two get so close to each other? 8(_)8

57 minutes ago Like

**Light:**

Now, now. No need to be jealous Misa, we just got to know each other better that's all.

56 minutes ago Like

**Misa:**

Oh.

55 minutes ago Like

(**Mello** has posted on **L Lawliet**'s wall)

**Mello – L Lawliet**

**Mello:**

Oh L~

2 hours ago Like Comment

(Twenty Five comments)

**L Lawliet:**

What?

1 and 59 minutes ago Like

**Mello:**

Guess what I have~

1 and 58 minutes ago Like

**Matsuda:**

Chicken butt

1 and 57 minutes ago Like

**Mello:**

NO! GO AWAY!

1 and 56 minutes ago Like

**Matsuda:**

The more you deny it, the more it's true

1 and 55 minutes ago Like

(One Person likes this)

**Matt:**

LOL! He got you there Mello *(^o^)*

1 and 54 minutes ago Like

**Mello:**

Why are you so happy, huh? If I did have chicken butts, which I don't, I would hide them in your room. And not tell them where I hid them for 1 month

1 and 53 minutes ago Like

**Light:**

How sadistic…

1 and 52 minutes ago Like

(15 People like this)

**L Lawliet:**

Weren't we talking about something else?

1 and 51 minutes ago Like

**Mello:**

OH! Oh yeah.

1 and 50 minutes ago Like

**Mello:**

So L, guess what I have~

1 and 49 minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet:**

Matt's throat in your hands?

1 and 48 minutes ago Like

(6 People like this)

**Mello:**

No, but good idea though. Thanks.

1 and 47 minutes ago Like

**Mello:**

I have a giant chocolate CAKE!~

1 and 46 minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet:**

GIVE IT TO ME!

1 and 45 minutes ago Like

**Mello:**

Hmmm…NO! if you want it, you must tell me your relationship with Yagami.

1 and 44 minutes ago Like

**Light:**

Don't tell him Ryuzaki, if you do I will never forgive you. If you don't I'll buy you all the cake you want ('_' )

1 and 43 minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet:**

I shall not tell

1 and 42 minutes ago Like

**Mello:**

(O_O)

1 and 41 minutes ago Like

**L Lawliet:**

Yes, seriously.

1 and 40 minutes ago Like

**Mello:**

F*ck you Yagami

1 and 39 minutes ago Like

**Near:**

Oh!

1 and 38 minutes ago Like

**Mello:**

What!

1 and 37 minutes ago Like

**Near:**

Mello said a bad word!

1 and 36 minutes ago Like

**Mello:**

(O_O) Really? Really Near?

1 and 35 minutes ago Like

* * *

Okay, i haven't updated this story in a while because i've been addicted to watching D. Gray-man and working on my Kuroshitsuji story. tht's all for now, so plz review


	13. Announcement!

**(IMPORTANT! PLZ READ!)**

So, I'm giving this story up for adoption, not because I lost interest in the anime

it's just, i can't think anymore ideas for this story.

Me and my partner has been able to think of ideas for this story anymore.

Sorry if you liked this story, but if you want, you can adopt it

and work on it. If you chose to adopt it plz tell me.

That's all I have to say.


End file.
